


[Banner] Old Bruises

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [57]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner made for the fic 'Old Bruises' by cassandrasfisher for the 2015 Barton Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner] Old Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Old Bruises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424009) by [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher). 



> This banner was made for the lovely fic created by Cassandrasfisher title 'Old Bruises'. If you haven't read it, I suggest for you to head its way and read it. Is beautiful from beginning to end, and the way the author wrote it is magnificent that from the moment that your start reading it graves you and doesn't let you go. And if your like me, you'll want a sequel :D
> 
> **Note:** The warnings are only for the art, not the fic. Please look at the fic warning before reading.

  


  



End file.
